


Pray to All Space

by Rover09



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Lovecraft Ex Machina, Other, The Past Comes Back To Haunt Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-30 04:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rover09/pseuds/Rover09
Summary: During the USJ incident, Aizawa Shouta makes a decision.He should have known better than to think he could outrun the past.





	Pray to All Space

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour with 0% beta.
> 
> The semester just started and I'm already writing stress fic. This is year is going great -.-
> 
> This fic is all [Renenet13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renenet13/profile)'s fault. You know what you did.

There is a moment, a single pause in the passage of time, when Aizawa Shouta realizes that this will change _ everything_. A breath between when the dark portal opens and when the villains begin pouring out.

He knows this, even as he tells his kids to run, even as he sees them get picked off one by one while fighting the villains left behind.

The decision is made when the Nomu breaks his body against the ground, when he struggles with the last dregs of consciousness to erase the hand villain's quirk before he can kill Tsuyu. 

In the moment between breaths, in the hazy grey space between consciousness and void, Shouta dredges up words best left unspoken, things he had hoped to have left far, far behind him.

He hopes that he’s bled enough for this. 

The words spill forth in a weak rasp, thick and cloying on the tongue. 

_ “Shuggnglui ah mgahnnn, nog ng mgr'luh uh'eog ot chaos” _

The world stops for a mere moment, before a warm hand presses against Shouta’s cheek and a terrifyingly familiar laugh reaches his ears.

“Oh Carter,” Nyarlathotep croons, as darkness pulls him under, “I thought you would _ never _ ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations provided by https://lingojam.com/RLyehian
> 
> Come scream at me on my [Tumblr](https://rover09.tumblr.com/)


End file.
